


everything a kiss cannot bring

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canaan-Era, Held Down, M/M, Obsessive devotion, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "I would burn down the heavens for you, Cilius. I'd do anything for you.""Then stop," Cilius says, and Belial can feel the vibration of his voice through the skin beneath his lips.
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	everything a kiss cannot bring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlliterationNation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliterationNation/gifts).



Cilius is the last one working in the laboratory after everyone else has gone home—just like so many other nights. Or at least it looks just like all the ones that came before. The change that's coming isn't visible yet.

Belial leans in the doorway and watches him, trying to savor this last night of calm before the storm sweeps down. He's beautiful, slighter and more slender than the primal he made in his image, delicate hands sketching out new ideas even now, hair shining softly silver in the lamplight. He's the lodestone toward which Belial is hopelessly, endlessly drawn. And they're almost out of time.

Some conclusion he comes to makes him lose his patience and he throws his pen with a curse. It clatters away into a dimly lit corner, and as Cilius looks up he catches sight of Belial and frowns. "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view," Belial says.

Cilius sighs in exasperation. As though Belial is interrupting something important, when they both know his plan has been ready to execute for weeks. "Did you have a _purpose_ in being here?"

Belial pushes off the doorway and crosses the room at an easy pace. "The same purpose I have in everything: belonging utterly and only to you."

Cilius pushes his chair back from his desk, but before he can stand Belial straddles his thighs and sits down on him to pin him there. "You take too many liberties," Cilius growls.

Even the sound of his anger makes Belial shiver pleasantly. "But this might be my last chance. I don't want to go forward with regrets." He leans in for a kiss. Cilius tries to push him away but it's easy to catch those delicate wrists and hold them out of the way, and when Cilius tries to buck him off Belial just clamps his thighs around Cilius' and stays right where he wants to be.

"Beast," Cilius hisses, as if the truth might hurt—as if it weren't the strength of a primal beast that makes Belial able to seize his reward at last.

" _Your_ beast," Belial murmurs against Cilius' white throat, as the friction of futile struggles gets him hard. "I live only for you." He kisses the hammering pulse, lets his teeth scrape over skin he's longed to touch since he first understood what it meant to feel. "I would burn down the heavens for you, Cilius. I'd do anything for you."

"Then stop," Cilius says, and Belial can feel the vibration of his voice through the skin beneath his lips.

"Ah," he says, sitting back to look Cilius in the eyes. "Anything but that."

The pink flush to Cilius' cheeks is almost as lovely as the flash of fury in his eyes. "You—"

"You had to have known you were courting this." Belial gets up, pulling Cilius with him and shoving him down over the desk. Papers scatter. A tablet clatters to the floor. It's too late for any of that to matter now. "You made me like this. To adore you always, to think of you before anyone else." He wrenches one of Cilius' arms up behind his back and pins it there, then starts to hike his robes up with the other. "I'll follow you to the very end, Cilius, but _just once_ , give me what I crave in return."

"I'm giving you nothing," Cilius spits. With his robes hiked up around his waist, the spare curve of his ass is visible under the thin fabric of his leggings. He's so lovely. "You're a failure. A short-sighted mistake. If I had the time to make a replacement—"

Belial splits the seam with a claw and tears Cilius' trousers open down the back. "But then you'd have to put off your grand finale while my neutered replacement built alliances anew. Better to make one last compromise to get the fireworks started, hmm?" He sinks to his knees.

Cilius does try to kick him, but pinned so close to the desk there's no room to put force behind it and it doesn't hurt much. Belial runs his fingers down the crack of Cilius' ass and leans in to follow the same path with his tongue. It's hard to make out the words, muffled as they are by this position, but he's sure Cilius is cursing him.

He laps at the tight pucker of Cilius' asshole, his cock aching with anticipation. Has anyone ever had him before, teased open this tight little entrance to explore the depths within? It seems unlikely. Since Belial's creation he's always seemed focused on his work and impatient with even conversation, much less greater intimacies. Belial savors the moment, basking in this chance for the closeness he's been denied for so long.

When he presses hard enough to get the tip of his tongue past that constricting muscle, Cilius kicks him again, a heel catching him in the thigh. "Get it over with," Cilius demands. "You won't make me want it by toying with me."

"Mmm, as you wish." Belial unbuttons his trousers and stands, pulling out his cock as he admires how lovely Cilius looks bent over the desk, trapped, _his_ , finally unable to dismiss him. He spits in his hand to slick his cock—Cilius deserves better, but he wouldn't hold still if Belial let go of him, so spit will have to do—and lines up.

He pushes in slowly, silent so he won't miss an instant of Cilius' reactions, and Cilius doesn't disappoint: his breathing turns harsh and shaky, muscles tense and trembling, his free hand scrabbling at the desk for purchase. He's almost punishingly tight, so tight it takes a few thrusts to get all the way in, but that just makes it feel more like nobody else has been fucking him. This is something for just the two of them to share.

"Ah, Cilius, you're all I've ever wanted," Belial murmurs, leaning over him, settling into a rhythm. He laughs softly. "You know that, of course." He can see the angry set of Cilius' jaw and he should want to fix the problem, _does_ want to fix the problem, but not quite enough to stop _being_ the problem, not yet. It feels so good and if all goes according to plan this is the only chance he'll ever have.

Cilius reaches back with his free hand and swipes at Belial's face, likely trying for his eyes. Belial catches two fingers in his mouth and sucks on them until Cilius hooks them into his cheek and gouges. He pulls back, tasting blood, moaning at the pain. He can't help teasing the little wound with his tongue, this spot where Cilius touched him and left evidence. The pleasure runs through him in a slow, full-body shiver.

"Are you done yet?" Cilius snaps. 

"Are you saying you want me to come?"

"Whatever it takes for you to end this farce." Cilius tries momentarily to throw him off, making Belial pull his trapped arm just a little further upward. He goes still, trembling, pain or anger or both.

Belial leans down to kiss the fingers of that hand, clenched as they are into a white-knuckled fist. "I'd hate to try your patience."

Cilius spits. It really is too late to tease him now.

Well, Belial can be a good obedient beast when the orders suit him. He rocks in faster, harder, trying to commit every sensation to memory—the taste of blood, the sound of Cilius' harsh breaths, the breathtakingly tight clutch of flesh around his cock. He wants so much, all the time, and just for one moment it's enough. Climax hits like a bolt of light spearing him through, scouring his nerves as he comes in wrenching pulses that shake him down to his bones. He catches himself on his free hand before he can slump onto Cilius' back. His heart is pounding.

Cilius kicks him in the shin. "Get up."

"So impatient," Belial says fondly. He pulls out, taking one moment to spread Cilius' cheeks so he can see how flushed and swollen he's left that little hole. It's lovely.

But he's pushed his luck far enough tonight. He lets go of Cilius entirely and takes a quick step back, prepared for retaliation.

Cilius pulls himself up off the desk and turns, stiffly, smoothing his robes back into place. He glares at Belial. "You still intend to play your part tomorrow?"

"Of course," Belial says. He belongs to Cilius. He will never _not_ belong to Cilius.

"Fine. Go make yourself ready, then." Belial doesn't move; Cilius is still staring at him. "I will destroy you after this."

"I know," Belial says. He understands the aim of the grand finale as well as anyone, far better than most of their haphazard army. "You'll destroy everything."

"No," Cilius says. "I mean I'll destroy you _personally_."

"Dearest Cilius." Belial smiles. "I couldn't ask for a better end."


End file.
